The invention relates to a valve device for a medical system according to the preamble of claim 1 and a method for operating valve device.
Such a valve device comprises a valve housing, an inlet port arranged on the valve housing, an outlet port arranged on the valve housing, a flow duct extending through the valve housing connecting the inlet port and the outlet port to allow a fluid flow through the valve housing between the inlet port and the outlet port, and a closure element arranged on the valve housing for selectively opening and closing the flow duct.
A valve device of this kind may for example be used in an infusion line for infusing medical liquids, e.g. assisted by an infusion pump, to a patient. A valve device of this kind may for example be integrated in an infusion line or may be integrated into an infusion pump or into entirely different medical devices.
Valve devices of the kind described herein serve to prevent, in a closed position, a fluid flow through for example an infusion line. Conventionally, clamping elements such as Roberts clamps may be used on infusion lines preventing a fluid flow through an infusion line by clamping off the infusion tube. Other means for selectively controlling a fluid flow through an infusion line or a multiplicity of infusion lines include for example so-called multiple-way cocks (also called selector valves) which allow for a selective establishing of flow ducts.
There is a desire for other solutions for selectively controlling a fluid flow through a flow duct. There, in particular, is a desire for a valve device allowing for an easy integration into functional groups of medical systems such as infusion lines or infusion pumps. Furthermore, there is a desire for a valve device which can be miniaturized to allow for example for integration into micro-components of medical devices.